Dueling In England?
by Saq78642
Summary: /PARODY/ Judai Yuki has a dream where he's called "Jaden" and goes through an awful badfic journey to understand what is even going on. JXA. /EVERYTHING, including the Author's notes is a PARODY/
1. Redo Prolouge If it changed to

Prolouge

Saq: Yo! Guess you guys needed a prolouge, so here.

I needed to change the trip from Domino to somewhere else, but I picked England, thought I knew almost nothing about it, oh well, once I picked it, I had to stick with it...

So without further ado, here's the prolouge.

* * *

"...And thats game!" Jaden said after winning the duel 

"How about we go to...England!" Sy asked.

"Sure." Jaden said, "Why not?"

* * *

Later 

The sun began to set at duel academy creating the begining of a orange horizon in the distance, but one dorm was not admiring the view, but instead admiring the trip.

"Jaden, what do we pack?" Syrus asked.

"Well, our Duel Disc, Cards, Shirts/Pants/Socks/and Slifer Red Blazers." Jaden replied.

"Well aren't you going to just wear your Duel Disc?"

"Then just scratch that..."

"Yeah..."

"Wait... aren't you supposed to pack at the Obliesk Dorm?" Jaden questioned.

"Well...uh...is...uh...kinda...the..."

"It's cool! Don't worry."

_Ra Yellow Dorm_

" Shirts. Shoes, Jackets, Hats, Flags..." Tyranno shouted as he crammed his stuff all into one bag...

_Obliesk Blue_

**"Only one day to pack??" **A voice shouted...

It was going to be a long day tomorrow...

* * *

Saq: And there is your super short prolouge! 

Chazz: It Sucked.

Saq: I didn't ask your opinion.

Chazz: The chazz doesn't need your opinion.

Saq: Your getting less lines...

Chazz: What? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!


	2. Redo Partner Selections

Scince this sucked, I'm redoing it.

* * *

Chapter one-Redo 

"Jaden, wake up! We're going to be late for class!" A blue haired kid named Syrus Truesdale shouted. Syrus was currently failing in his attempt to wake the sleeping Jaden next to him. _I can't belive I'm in Ra Yellow and I still come here to wake him up._

20 Min. later after Jaden Yuki _finally _got up.

"I'm gonna be late!" Jaden shouted as he threw on his Slifer red jacket and ran as fast as he could to class.

_That slacker's late again_. Chazz thought.

Sudenly Jaden bust down the door and came in Haruhi Suzumiya style.

"Fashionably late again, eh Jaden?" Syrus told Jaden as he got his seat and test. "I have just received word from Chancellor Sheppard that Duel Academy

is going on a trip to England!" The teacher announced "We will be staying in many different places and we need to group people by twos, You each will pick a name out of a hat,

and that's who you will be staying with. Clear? I will call you up individually,

"Chazz!" the Theacher announced called. He reached in and pulled out a paper that said "Syrus Truesdale" After looking at

the name he shouted "What the -?" "Zane Truesdale!" Banner shouted. Zane got Jasmine. Some random person got Bastion Misawa. "Jaden Yuki!" Banner shouted, just as

Dr. Crowler came in. Jaden reached in and pulled out a white piece of paper. He then took one look at the name and sighed as he wanted Syrus as his partner.

"So Jay, what did ya get?" Syrus asked.

"'Lex." Jaden said to Syrus, flatly.

"So,do we all know who we are staying with?" The teacher asked. "Yes, Prof. " Everyone replied.

* * *

Redo-Chappy 1 is done! 


	3. Redo One Crazy Airport

Dueling in England? Chapter 2: One crazy airport!

RE-DO Chappy 2, The airport.

* * *

"Jaden, Earth to Jaden, you have been staring out the window for the past two hours! Don't you think you should pack? We're leaving tomorrow! JAAAAAADEN!" 

Syrus screamed. Syrus filled a pail of water and then dumped it all over Jaden! "Hey, what, I'm up, so what's up Sy?" Jaden replied after returning from his daze.

"What's up? You have been dazing off ever since the partner selections." Syrus shouted. "Well, you're right, I should be packing...Wait Sy I did! After I came back from Crowler's

class! Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed!" Jaden replied.

The next day:

"Yo, Jaden get up!" Syrus shouted. "Okay, I'm up!" Jaden replied in the sleepiest voice ever. Jaden and Syrus ran down the road, about as fast a human could

go! "We're here! And time to get on board the ship, which we will then take a bus to the airport and then get on board! When the ship arrived, Jaden and Syrus

caught up with Bastion, Chazz, and Alexis. "Hey look over there, it's Jaden and Sy!" Bastion announced. "Hey Bastion, 'Lex, Chazz!" Jaden greeted.

"I think we should get off this ship, and get to the bus!" Jaden told everyone. The gang ran, all the way to the bus and hopped on, a nanosecond before they left. "Mind if I sit next

to you Bastion?" Jaden asked.

"No, not at all." Bastion replied. Soon Jaden and the gang got inside the airport and on the plane and that's where trouble began…

* * *

Saq: A redo was nessary to remove some characters that are now gone. 


	4. Redo Duel for the bathroom

Dueling in England: ReChapter 3: Lockdown

Disclaimer:

Sy: Where is saq78642?

Jaden: He's probably re-doing the next chapter!

Saq78642: Hey! I'm back. I don't own Yugioh! GX if I did, I would be as rich as Seto Kaiba! (Maybe)

* * *

As the gang was enjoying their nice 'airplane' food. Jaden then suddenly needed to go to the bathroom, and wen't to relive himself. But as he was about to enter, Winged 

Kuriboh gave him a 'kuri' as to show something was wrong.

"Alright enough games show your self!" Jaden shouted. Suddenly a man rose from the mist, and formed into a creature so unspeakable, that its very name is forbidden to be said.

"I challenge you to a duel! Its time to get your game on!" Jaden shouted at the thing.

"Well, ok I accept the challenge. But If I won you can't use the bathroom."

"WTFS?"

"You heard me, well..."

"Lets Duel!" They both shouted.

" I activate the spell card Polymerization and fuse Elemental heroes Avion, Bubbleman, and Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Tempest with an attack power of 2800.

Next, I'll throw down 2 face downs and call it a turn!" Jaden said. "I activate the spell card, Chance of life, which lets me, set 4 Spell/Traps on my side of

the field, and you get any 3 cards randomly chosen from duel monsters added to your hand. I play Dian Keto the cure master, which gives me 1,000 LP.

(5000 LP now)" No-Face said. "Now, Jaden gets 3 cards he has a chance of beating this guy at his shadow game!" Bastion announced. "I Play Power

Bond! Now I have the UFOFighter out 4000/4000, and thanks to power bond it now has is 8000 attack points! Attack!" "Not so fast I chain my 3 face

downs, Numinous Healer! And one Nurse of faith, which each gives me 1000 LP. 5000 + 4000 – 8000 1000." "Good move, but I'm not done yet I

activate diffusion to separate them into Elemental hero tempest, and UFOroid. Now I play Polymerization and fuse them to bring UFOFighter 4000/4000

and set 2 face downs." "My turn" No-Face said "I activate Illusion ritual so I can summon Relinquished. And take control of UFOFighter. I can't attack this turn, but next turn I

can!" "I summon Elemental hero Burstinatrix in attack mode 1200/800 and end my

turn." Jaden said "Relinquished attack!"

"I play Mirror Gate, and it switches our monsters, now Relinquished counter attack! 4000-1200-1000 0 And Jaden is victorious!

And then everything goes black. Jaden wakes up only to find the whole gang asleep right where he had dueled No-Face, earlier. Jaden wakes up Alexis,

who wakes up Sy, who wakes up Zane, who wakes up Chazz, who wakes up Bastion, who wakes up Chumley.

Out of the window they were descending to the airport in England! At the airport, Crowler was arranging students by dorm "Ra, here, Obelisk, here,

Slifer-slackers, here" until the Teacher came and said "Stand by your partner everyone!" Jaden stood next to Alexis, but went into a daze again, as he was quite sleepy.

"Holy crap! Jaden is in a daze again!" Syrus announced, as he heard snickers from the back.

"Chazz, give Jaden a good punch on the shoulder, so he comes back to earth! Will ya?" Syrus asked Chazz

"I would love to!" He said as he gave Jaden a good one!

"Ah, what's going on?" Jaden asked.

"You were in a daze again!" Syrus explained.

"It always happens when you-" "Syrus, I know, don't announce it! Besides, I didn't get enough sleep last night." Jaden said while cutting of Syrus.

"Let's just get to the hotel! But first, let me take a leak!"

* * *

So what did you think? If possible give me feedback! Get ready for ReChapter 4, What happens in a hotel! 

Saq: This needed a lot of work.


	5. Redo the Hotel AND what goes on in it!

Dueling in England: The great hotel chappy!

"Jaden, do you have any idea where were going?" Syrus asked. "Nope. But, I have a hunch that the

hotel is right around the corner!" Jaden replied. "Look! It's our teacher"

"Ah, Jaden and Syrus, here are your room numbers" The teacher said.

Jaden Yuki: Floor 9: Room 206

Syrus Truesdale: Floor 9 Room 205

"Yay, we're only one room apart, and now we can hear everything that's going on between

you two!" Syrus said while laughing as hard as he can. "Wait...SYRUS!" Jaden yelled as he

chased Sy 2 miles down the road, into the hotel, and all the way, up the

elevator, to floor 9 and right up to Sy's room before stopping! "Fine, I take that back." Syrus

said while panting. "Good luck with your roommate Chazz!" Jaden told Sy. "Good luck with

your crush Alexis!" Syrus replied while laughing hysterically. "Wait...I don't...WHAT?" Jaden shouted. Just then all the students came up the elevator(s) and settled in their

rooms.

* * *

Saq: Redo's anyone?

Short, but something I find amusing! Review time people!


	6. Redo Sticking in a room for a long time

Dueling in England: How can you stay in one room for so long?

Jaden unpacked and lay on his bed, thinking about random things, when Alexis came in the room,

and Jaden fell into a daze, again.

3 Hours Later

"Jay! Wake up!" Sy shouted to Jaden. "What's happening?" Jaden asked. "You fell into a daze

again, you got to stop doing this, and you're giving everyone a scare! Not to mention that you are

not getting enough sleep!" Sy told Jaden.

"Alright, I'll do what I can." Jaden said. "Just make sure that no one hears about this. Meanwhile,

Crowler was next to Jaden's room listing in on his conversation, and planning to use his new

information to get Jaden expelled. "Now let's have dinner!" Sy told them.

"Do you think they have lobster?" Jaden asked.

After dinner: "So Jaden, having fun with your girlfriend?" Bastion asked as Syrus and Chumley

burst out into laughter. Jaden face turned bright red. "First of all, Alexis is not my girlfriend, and

you people are weird..." Jaden answered. "Chazz he's your partner, right?

Well he's very unlikly to help us in this epsiode..." Jaden told

Syrus. "Oh yeah, the T.V. Show... It's going to be about all of us" Syrus told the boys.

off. "And he can't sleep anywhere else, no matter where he goes!" "

I have a question Jaden, why do you daze off?" Bastion asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's just all in my head! Now I am going to stop dazing for good!" Jaden told the gang.

"Don't change the topic!" Syrus shouted.

"Scince it's about dueling, and Yugi is the best... and we are Generation NeXt... It will be called Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!"

Changing the topic Syrus says "If Jaden dazes in bed, then I don't wanna know what he was dreaming! So see ya tomorrow".

* * *

Saq: Yeah, anyone think it was creative, neh? 


	7. Redo A Senic Route!

Saq78642: "Yo! Long time no update! Sorry, I had horrible writers block. Thank you all for reviewing and especially, Agent of

the Divine One and Anime is Reality, for helping me for the ideas for this chappy."

Chazz: "Baka…"

Saq78642: "I heard that!"

Syrus: "At least he didn't abandon us…"

Jaden: "Enough chat! On with the story!

Saq78642: "Nicely said; now the disclaimer!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, which is copyrighted by Konami, FUNamation, NAS, and TV Tokyo.

* * *

Just then Crowler came up to call everyone to the lobby; they were going to go chose their destination. "Okay kids, on your 

PDA there is a voting icon, click it, and then vote for your first destination. You have 5 minutes." The chancellor said.

Five Minutes Later

"The votes are in! And we are going to a… scenic route" The chancellor said.

Back at floor 9

"Jay, are you ready?" Syrus asked.

"You betcha!" Jaden replied.

At the bus

Apparently, they were seated by dorms, with Slifer in the normal bus. Ra in an air conditioned bus. And obelisk with a luxury

bus.

At the scenic route

As soon as the gang stepped off the bus, Crowler told the group that they HAD to be back by 6 PM or they would be left behind,

and that they could go where ever they desired as long as they don't leave the area.

"'Ill is watching you guys! So don't start making out!" Syrus joked.

The gang just stared at Sy blankly. "I was just-" Sy began but then he saw that they were gone!

Somewhere else

Syrus tried to catch up when he found Jaden and Alexis! He wanted to barge in, but he knew better to intrude; so he dashed

down, hoping to find the others.

Chazz was exploring the place when he saw from the corner of his eyeJasmine!_What was she doing here? Isn't she _

_supposed to be with Zane?_ he thought. _At least now I get my chance..._ WHAT WAS THAT THOUGHT? Chazz asked himself.

_Did i really just think whatI thinkI did?_ Chazz mentally screamed at himself. Chazz made up his mind to go and talk to her,

but he was recluctant.

"Hey Jasmine! " Chazz said, with a bit of nevousness in his voice

"Oh, hi Chazz!" Jasmine replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Zane... he hasn't been on this trip at all... so i'm just finding something to pass the time"

"Oh, well..."

Somewhere Else

Sy ran down the path way,trying tofind the gang. When he saw Bastion... talking to Mindy... Sy then looked at his watch it

read 5:50. Hethen wrotea PM to Bastion, telling him that he was behind him and that he only has 10 minutes left. When

Bastion recived it he told Mindy, and they both joined Sy, to get out. Eventually, they found Chazz, and Jasmine about to kiss

when Sy told Bastion

"Bastion, use your Water Dragon, and spray those two love birds!" Sy told Bastion.

"Got it" He replied.

Just then Chazz was sprayed and soaked, along with Jasmine! When Chazz got the message he told Syrus

"You could have called me!" Chazz said in a pissed off tone.

"Not now we only have 7 minutes!" Syrus said.

In two minutes they met up with Jaden and Alexis who were in a oddly good mood!

"Guys' we have only 5 minutes to get out of here, we'll never make it!" Bastion told the group.

"Not on my watch we won't! We'll take Steam Gyroid!" Sy replied.

In the middle of the air

The sky grew dark as a person appeared, it was the thing!

"You thought you could escape me!" The thing said.

"Baka..." Jaden said.

"Fine then, 'ill take you on!" Chazz said.

"You can't do this alone. I'm helping" Alexis said

"Duel"

"I will go first" Alexis said "I summon Cyber Tu Tu in attack mode, thenI set two cards face down."

"My turn" Chazz said "I activate the spell, Frontline Base, and I summon V Tiger Jet in attack mode. Due to Frontline Base, I

can summon W Wing Catupault. AndI fuse them together to create VW Tiger Catupalt (ATK 2000) then I set a card face

down"

"My turn, I summon, Earth Menace Destroyer (Level 4 Attack 3100/ DEF 0, This card cannot be Speical Summoned, You

must pay half of your life points to attack, during the end phase that this card is Normal or flip summoned this is card is destroyed, this effect can not be negated,) Attack, Alexis's

Cyber Tu Tu. (No-Face's Lp 8000 - 4000 equals 4000)" No-Face said.

"I play my facedown card, Waboku!" Chazz said.

"Fine, I set a card face down and end my turn." No-Face said.

"My turn" Alexis said, "First I play Pot Of Greed! Next, i switch Cyber Tu Tu to DEF."

"My turn, Chazz said. "First I Summon X Head Cannon, Then I use Frontline Base to Summon Y Dragon Head. Now I play the

spell Union Randomizer (Summon one Union monster at the cost of 1000 LP) (Alexis's and Chazz's Tag Team LP 8000-1000

equals 7000) And summon Z Metal tank, whichI fuse with X and Y to summon XYZ Dragon Cannon, which I fuse with XW to

summon VWXYZ Dragon Capualt Cannon (3000/3000) Attack!"

"Not so fast, I play my trap, Magical Cylinders' which re-direct's it back towards you!"

(Alexis's and Chazz's Tag Team LP 7000-3000 equals 4000)

"I end my turn" Chazz said.

"First I play Dark Hole, and destroy all monsters. Next I play Harpies Feather Duster to destroy all your Spells and Traps.

NowI summon Illusion Fiend- The Master (Level 4 2000/0) Attack!"

(Alexis's and Chazz's Tag Team LP 4000-2000 equals 2000) "

"My turn! I play Low LP Balance (You, and your Opponents LP become 2000) And then Fissure! This destroy's the face upmonster

with the lowest ATK points, and that's Illusion Fiend- The Master! Finally I play Ploymerization to fuse Etolie Cyber, and

Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader! Attack!"

(No-Face LP 2000 - 2100 equals 0)

"Yes! We did it!" Chazz announced.

" But Look at the time! 6:30!" Jay said.

"Let Steam Gyroid handle that!"

Steam Gyroid eventually caught up with the bus, but only when the bus stopped for the restrooms, that they were able to catch

on without anyone noticing.

Back at Floor 9!

"Wasn't that an exicting day!" Jaden asked Syrus.

"Yeah, but what exactly did you do during the time youwere alone" Sy asked.

"You'll see!" Jaden said smiling!

* * *

Saq78642: "One of the longest chappies I wrote!" 

Jaden: "What happened to me?

Syrus: "Time to review!"

Saq78642: "Get ready for ReChappy 8!'

Note: I'm not sure if this chappy needs to be redone.


	8. ReStonehendge&Strawberry wafers of DOOM!

Chappy 8! Stonehendge/The Strawberry Wafers of DOOM!

Saq78642: "I got a question to my humble reviewers, because cirtain people are asking me for fluff, so I have to comply.

Second: I have a crossover fic fic in mind, which do you vote for? ( Z,Y,X,W,or V)

Z. GX and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Naruto, Final Fantasy 7, Kingdom Hearts.

Y. GX and D.N. Angel

X. GX and Fullmetal Alchemist

W. All of the Above on one neat GX fanfic.

V. Will answer later

U- I really don't know...

Syrus: "What about me?"

Saq78642: "Uh... Look over there! It's Dark Magican Girl!"

Syrus: "Where?

Saq78642: Runs far far away

Zane: "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Saq78642: "Yeah, the Disclaimer. But scince you mention it, you must do it!"

Zane: "Cough Baka cough. Saq78642 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and he is waiting for someone with a low enough IQ

to belive that he does."

Saq78642: " (wispers) yes, and i'm sitting next to him too."

Zane: "What were you wispering?'

Saq78642: "That you need to find someone to duel"

Zane: "Scince I'm bored, 'ill take you on!"

Saq78642: "You do that. LET'S DUEL!"

Jaden: "What does Strawberry Wafers have to do with anything?

Saq78642: "Everything, now i'm in a middle of a Duel.

Jaden: "Can you tell me who it includes?"

Saq78642: "Fine, your girlfriend."

Jaden: "For the last time, she is not my girlfriend!"

Saq78642: "Sure..."

WARNING: Exepect fluff, and fiancé shipping! You have been warned!

* * *

The next morning, the Baka, I mean the teacher came to give an announcement. "As a school we will be only going on one more field trip before you will have time to yourselves." 

The Baka teacher said. "So vote for the next field trip."

Five minutes later, Banner came back with the results, "we will be going to Stonehendge" he announced.

Afterwards, Jaden was talking to Sy about stuff when he got a pretty evil plan for Bastion.

"Jay, in the middle of the forest... I found Chazz and Jasmine..." Syrus began

"I know where this is going... but don't tell me you have a plan to get those two..."

"uh huh!" Sy replied. " by the way how is it with you and your girlfriend?" Sy joked.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND DAMMIT!" Jaden screamed in a very pissed off tone.

"Chill..." Sy said.

"Wait, Sy, were going to be late!"

Jaden and Syrus then ran at top speed all the way to the busses... when they found out they left...

"HOLY CRAP! We missed it!" Jaden cursed.

"Not for long..." Sy said while pulling out his Duel Disc. He then summoned Steam Gyroid to get them to Stonehendge.

When they reached there, Chazz was complaining about the 'rocks', when a giant shadow ball appeared in the middle of the

quote 'rocks'.

"Now what" Jaden asked.

"Hello." the figure said.

"The misty-shadowy-dark-genirically evil guy" Jaden told everyone.

"That's right!"

"When will you leave us alone? You can't go two days without stalking us can you!" Jaden screams at the thing.

"And 'ill challenge Bastion here to a Duel."

"Me?' Bastion asked.

"Yes."

"Duel!"

* * *

Later... 

"Nice job there Bastion!" Jaden tells while giving him a pat on the back.

Mindy gets so overeactive about this that she gives him a little kiss on the cheek with out noticing that hundreds of

fellow duelists had their eyes on them. When they realized this their faces turned red.

Over at a shop Alexis bought a pack of Strawberry Wafers (A/N I captilzed and wrote that for a reason...)

About 5 minutes later the crew was over and out of the area when Jay and Sy came up with a P.P.E. (Purely Evil Plan) to

get Chazz and Jasmine embaressed. Then he found Chazz locked in a closet... When he got them out Chazz wanted to

murder whoever locked him with that when Sy asked him a question

"So Chazz, have you been flirting with Jasmine lately?" Sy asked in a mocking manner. Chazz atempted to punch Syrus a

good one, but then Jaden stopped him.

"Look, we know you like her... and we can help..." Jay and Sy said in unison.

Chazz complied and said "Well whats the plan?" Jay then told him and he agreed. (for once)

When the gang got back, Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion went to 206 (Jaden's & Alexis'sroom) and Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine

went toMindy's room. At 206 Jaden was telling Sy and Bastion about random stuff when Sy asked

"Well Jay, you mind telling us what happened at the senic route?"

"No... I mean yes... I mean... oh forget it." Jaden replied.

Sy just laughed at this.

About one hour later Alexis came in the room (with the evil strawberry wafers) and said

"Hello Jaden, Syrus, Bastion!"

"Hey 'Lex!" Jaden replied.

After a few minutes Alexis came up with a EVIL plan; and she put it into action. Alexis

first opened the pack of wafers and put one in Jaden's mouth, she then bit off enouth that it looked like they kissed!

No one was expecting this, surely not Jaden. When Jaden realized what happened, his face turned red, the stumbled

backwards and fell on his bed then passed out for five minutes. Syrus and Bastion just stared at Alexis, then burst out into

laughter, including a figure who was at the door. Alexis then went to the bathroom, when she was stopped by the figure...

it was Jasmine.

"Whats up?" Alexis said.

"Well, I have just recorded everything, and if you don't help me I wll brodcast this all around the school" Jasmine replied.

Alexis looked at her friend like she was on another planet; then said

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Help me with Chazz."

Alexis gave her the plan, not knowing it was the same as Jaden and Sy's.

"You could have just asked _Baka."_

"Could've."

* * *

Saq78642: "Yay! Another chappy done. Stay on hold for Chappy 9, 'Accedental' Kisses!" 


	9. Redo 'Accedental' Kisses

Saq78642: "Yo everyone! I'm back, and here's your next chappie! Warning: will contain fluff!"

Bastion: "Oh, yeah? You mind telling me who it contains?"

Saq78642: "Since I brought fluff, I will balance it out by having more! And you'll have to read to find out!'

Saq78642: "I'll also give shout outs for anyone who **reviews **so now here's your chappie"

Jaden: "2 ?'s."

Saq78642 "What"

Jaden: "Will there be any embarrassing moments? The disclaimer?"

Saq78642: " Well For the first yes. And the second no"

Jaden: "Why?"

Saq78642: "Because Chazz roasted those words in the fire!"

Everyone: O.o

Saq78642: "Speaking of… I went on Chicago and in the airplane someone was shouting

"Alexis" and my sister's name is "Jasmine" freaky…

Saq78642: "Until this fic is finished EVERYTHINGELSE will be on hold."

* * *

Jaden and Syrus got up extra early to find Chazz on the way Syrus asked Jaden 

"So Jay, what did you do with Alexis during the Scenic route thingy…" Asked Syrus.

"Uh… Well we kinda sat around talked and…" Jaden began.

"So you basically got a date with Alexis, go Jaden! Wait 'till Bastion hears about this!"

"That's not what I meant…"

They eventually met up with Chazz and they traveled to the field (Like the ones you run

Around in gym.)

"Okay Mr. Chazz it up, start running!" Jaden said.

"Idiot…" Chazz muttered.

Meanwhile Jasmine and Mindy were talking to Alexis

"This better work…" Jasmine said

"Trust me, this will work." Alexis replied

The threesome set out to the filed followed by what looked like the rest of the academy

"Oh Shit!" Alexis cursed.

When they all met up Sy' and Jay' put their plan into action along with 'Lex but little did they know their plans were **_EXACTLY _**the same. (A/N: I didn't put 'exactly' in caps italics

and double underline for nothing ya know!)

So as planned 'The Mr. Chazz it up' started running and Jasmine was preparing to intervene…

When Jasmine's dear 'Chazzy' came around and sudden she went on the track and then…

… They collided… and then Chazz was on top of Jasmine and 'accidentally' they just 'happened' to kiss…

… Everyone stared…

Inside their heads all of the gang cheered for thembut when Crowler appeared…

Chazz and Jasmine escaped the scene… holding hands… and running…

"Well that was one way to do things!" Jaden exclaimed.

But before anyone could comply, the gang broke off back to floor 9.

At floor 9, Jaden rushed back to his room... but... insted he took a wrong turn... to Bastion's room and he gasped at what he saw...

* * *

Saq78642: "CLIFFIE! Sorry it was so short..." 

.Jaden: "Its okay, but what did I see?"

Syrus: "What does xD mean?"

Saq78642: "Okay you heard Sy! Give an answer and 'ill add you to faves and be grateful if you help him out. OKAY?"

Chazz 'n' Jazz: "Hey! why did you leave a cliffie? Now I will have to make it ilegal!"

Everyone: o.O

R&R (Read and review, right?)


	10. Redo Bastion needs lots of help

Saq78642: Hey! Long time to update! Well sorry about that…I knew almost nothing about England...And I've Added a Prolouge!

Jaden: You updated, the same day you uploaded this a year ago, talk about Déjà vu!

Saq: Oh yeah! Get it? 1/31/06 and 1/31/07!

Jaden and crew: Hooray!

Tyranno/Aster: What about me?

Saq: I guess--you might as well join in!

Everyone: Joy!

Saq: Who's doing the disclaimer?

Alexis: I'll do it.

Saq78642 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and probably won't have enough money to buy it either…

Saq: Did any of you guys see the ep. Where Syrus, makes Jaden think Alexis asked him out on a date?

Jaden/Alexis: Give Saq and Syrus a death glare

Syrus: On with the fanfic!

Saq: I've read over my previous chappies, and I realized they're pure crap…I will rewrite them, ASAP.

**To Phantom666Music-**Actually, I've been planning what to do with my fic.

**To CheesyWonder221-** Well, I can start by redoing all og the chapters and adding a prolouge.

* * *

Jaden gasped. _Is that Bastion? _He thought. 

"Popcorn?" Chazz asked.

"What the-?" Jaden began.

"He's practicing for his big night with Mindy."

"And?"

"We have to torture him about it."

Chazz proceeded to bust down the half open door and 'toughen up' Bastion.

////////////////////Later, Room 206\

"Bastion, we know what you're going through…not…but we can help." Jaden announced.

"Well, if you're my psychologist, I don't think I'll get anywhere." Bastion replied flatly.

"How about we ask Alexis, solider?" Hassleberry announced.

"When did you get here, sarge?" Syrus asked.

"Well, after the wafer incident that Jaden told me about, I decided to announce my presence to everyone. But before that, I was hanging in the room below, 106." Tyranno replied.

"One question Sarge, does this mean Aster's here too?" Jaden asked

"Yep, armed and ready." Tyranno replied

"Armed?" Syrus questioned

"Scratch that, just ready."

"He's right. Let's see if Alexis can do anything about this." Bastion said

////////////////////With Alexis\

"Okay…you guys want to help Bastion, by becoming matchmakers?" Alexis asked.

"Yep." Everyone replied

"Well, I'm not the relations expert, but I can get my brother." Alexis said. " All I know is you got to have a strong relation before you're going to get anywhere…"

"One question, was Addicus hiding with Aster and Hassleberry?" Syrus asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought you knew."

"Well tell us why."

"Long story…"

///////////////////////////////With Addicus\

"So Bastion, I see you're missing something…" Addicus.

"So, can you help?" Bastion replied

"Sure, but let me continue."

"Of course."

After a long lecture, of 'subjects' Addicus finished by saying,

"If you can follow this, you just might have a date…but with Aster, we will have to be Anti-Matchmakers…" Addicus announced.

"Commence Mission Anti-Matchmakers!" Everyone shouted, while throwing their arms into the air and jumping.

* * *

Saq78642: Short, but enough…Stay tuned for the next chappy, Anti-Matchmaking! And Jaden might learn a thing or two in the process… 

Jaden: I can't belive it... one year!


	11. Truth shining in the Moonlight

Saq78642: Welcome back to another session of Dueling in England?! by me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any related characters which are copyright to their prespective owners.

Jaden: Blah blah blah, can we skip the formalites?

Saq: I just finished.

Jaden: Thats great, it's time to duel! Wait- that's not my catch phrase...

Syrus: Don't...you mean...

Jesse: Get your game on!

Jaden: Thanks, Jesse!

Saq: Wow even season three characters are popping up.

Alexis: You say that as if you're suprised...

Tyranno: Duh, you write this fanfiction!

Saq: Oh yeah, ha ha?

Jim: Shirly's not gonna be happy if you don't start soon!

Adrian: On with the fic!

* * *

It was two am, a erie silince breached among the corridors of the hotel, no one would dare try to leave their rooms, now... 

Jaden and Alexis both could not get to sleep.

"I wonder if that 'thing' that keeps appearing is trying to help us..." Alexis thought out loud.

"Your assumption is correct." Something said.

Out of a mist the man came out.

"You need to correct the problem..."

"Like what, my hunger?" Jaden asked.

"No, your choice of your trip, you should be in domino."

"With Yugi?" Jaden brightened.

"Yes. Gather your friends, we must set out if we wish to connect ourselves to reality and not another part of the space time continium."

"I have, no idea what you just said." Jaden said bl;ankly

"Shut up, let your friend handle this one. Where was I, oh yeah, you can't be seen."

"Okay, now I understand." Jaden said.

" Good, trust me you can be as bright as your friend over here."

"On topic please" Alexis asked.

"So in short, get Syrus, Chazz, and Bastion, then meet me on the eighth floor. Don't get seen. The moonlight is your guide." He man said before opening the cuirtans showing a

briliant light. "We must escape by dawn. Goodbye."

The man then vanished into the mist.

"Can we trust him?" Alexis asked.

"He knows our friends names, I think we can trust him for now... Lets go!" Jaden said.

Jaden and Alexis dashed out into the halway light by the moonlight.

* * *

"Sy's with Chazz next door." Jaden said. 

"Yeah I know, but how do we get in?" Alexis replied

"Open it." Jaden said.

"Duh. It's locked." Alexis said flatly.

"Duel Discs." Jaden said "Well I'll summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, attack!"

"Don't have to announce it."

"Fine." Jaden then summoned Elemental Hero Bubble man and cooled the door.

"We knocked down." Alexis said. "Baka."

"But, we got it open." Jaden said optimistically.

"What's your problem...oh Alexis, come on in..." Chazz said.

After Explanations

"Okay, so were setting out for Bastion." Syrus said.

Alexis, Syrus, Chazz, and Jaden ran out the what was left of the thing formerly known as the door.

"Another locked door..." Alexis said.'

Everyone then took out their Duel Discs and busted the door and the wall down.

"Uh, guys, it's 2:30 A.M."

More Explanations

"Okay...to the Eighth floor!" Bastion shouted.

Everyone proceded to jump out the hole in the wall.

"Elevator up ahead!" Chazz shouted.

"Too obivous, Stairs!" Alexis said.

The gang then opened the stairs and ran down

8th floor the door read.

"Hello, gang. You guys can run to the fourth floor from here, but the Third, Second, First, and Zeroth...your on your own... At the center of the Zeroth floor there's a gateway...your

Winged Kuriboh should guide you." The man in the mist said. "Go, farewell! You must leave by 4:30 AM."

Jaden and the gang then continued to run...

7th floor... Time was short...

6th floor...forever was near...

5th floor... Far was close...

4th...The end to the back stairs is near...

3rd...they must get out...

"Guys...our chalenge starts here..."

The crew walked out only to see a cirtain pair wating for them...

"The Maze brothers..." Jaden said.

"We'll take care of this one!" Chazz said. "Bastion and I will take 'em!"

"Yes, Jaden you need to proceed to the second floor."

Jaden nodded.

"Duel!" Chazz and Bastion said.

Jaden ran with Alexis and Syrus, they had to use the main stairs for now...

They oppened the door only to find a gym... with a awaiting duelist...

"Tyranno!" The crew gasped.

"Yes soilder...It's me... now duel!"

"Uh, Jay...It's three am already... let me handle this!" Syrus said with the tiniest bit of confidence...

"Okay, Sy..." Jaden said.

"Duel!" Syrus and Tyranno said...

"Hurry to the First floor!" Syrus said...

They ran for what seemed to be an etrnity before they found an entrance...

"Howdy y'all! It's me Jesse." Jesse exclaimed.

"How could you..." Jaden asked.

"How could I what?"

"Jaden...you don't have time...It's four oclock AM. Get to the Zeroth floor!" Alexis shouted.

Jaden ran...not looking back...

There were no stairs anymore...only elegant ones... 5 star stairs...if that makes any sense. Jaden saw a bright green light...

_That must be the gateway..._ Jaden thought. _I don't have time for this..._

Jaden just threw himself on the banner and slid down...

He landed in front of the gateway... but first he stopped to take a good look at the room he was in... It was huge, filled with elegance... the marble floor he was standing on, began

to get cold...very cold... There were no lights... just windows lit by the moonlight, creating an entrancing aura of blue...

"Hello, Jaden... Remember me?" A voice said. Jaden turned his head to see a person walk down the stairs holding the banner railing...

"It's-" Jaden began...

* * *

Saq: Evil cliffie! Just you wait for the end in the next chapter! It will be very long and discriptive...but we will also have a sequel...which already has a chapter! It's Post-Valentines 

day horror, you'll see how it connects in the next chapter!

All: We will?!

Saq: I'm so evil! So here's a poll!

Who do you think that walked down the stairs?

I'll give shout outs to anyone that gets it!


	12. Its you and the start of the duel

Saq: Here's a Shout-out to the Kage of Seireitei!

NH3: Congrats!

Saq: You too NH3, I think your beating me now…on with the fic!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

* * *

"Blair…it's you" Jaden spoke softly as his voice was heavy. As a chilling aura filled the massive moonlit room; Jaden grabbed his shoulders for warmth. "But why?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Blair said in an icy tone. Gracefully she walked down the steps, the only sound was of her shoes.

"Your eyes…they're dark…you're not yourself. Who are you?"

Blair ignored his comment and proceeded to inform him about his current standings.

"You picked the wrong place…you were supposed to go to Domino City and meet Yugi's grandfather…you were supposed to defeat Sartorius…you should have met me after the

GX tournament…you were supposed to meet Jesse, Axel, Adrian, and Marcel after that…and then Yubel… Why did you pick England? You are a Japanese high school student,

who is obsessed with Duel Monsters…WHY?"

"I…I…" Jaden began

"Save me your excuses, if you want to find out everything…duel me. Here and now. No excuses, no pity. If you want answers, look above you."

Jaden gazed above…a wonderful green sphere floated above him, it was a plasma mixed with seaweed green.

"What is it?" Jaden asked.

"It is your key. However, you can not return to find your answers without defeating me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm neither a friend nor a foe, a simple key. Let's just say there will be serious consequences if this duel isn't finished by-"

"Then spare me the lecture, get your game on!"

"I don't use the same cards as your friend here. Duel!"

Jaden: 8000 Blair: 8000

"I'll go first! I draw! I activate two Graceful Charity cards! Each one allows me to draw three cards in exchange for discarding two. Next I remove from play my two Watapons

and Kuribohs to summon two Chaos Emperor Dragons-Envoy of the End! Now I'll activate Chaos Greed, which allows me to draw two cards as long as there are four cards

removed from play and no cards in my graveyard. Now I activate Temple of the kings which allows me to activate traps the turn they are set, so I set and activate Return form

the Different Dimension! This allows me to pay half my life points (8000-4000 equals 4000) to summon as many monsters as possible that have been removed from play to my

side of the field! I now have four cards in my hand, five on the field, and two removed from play, so I pay 1000 LP to activate Chaos Emperor Dragon's effect (4000-1000

equals 3000) and deal damage to you by sending the nine cards in my hand and on my field along with the five cards in your hand! With fourteen cards times 300 damage each

totals 4200 LP! (8000-4200 equals 3800) How was that?"

"I have 800 more Lifepoints than you. I draw…and end my turn" Jaden said in a disappointed tone.

"I activate the spell Pot of Avarice! This card allows me to select 5 Monster Cards from my Graveyard, then add them to my Deck, shuffle, and finally draw 2 cards from my Deck.

I now activate the magic card Ookazi, which deals 800 LP of damage to you (3800-800 equals 3000) and end my turn."

"Blair, I don't know what's gotten into you… Anyway I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity which let's us draw until we each have six cards."

Jaden's LP: 3000

Blair's LP: 3000

"So we are at a stand still…time's running out Jaden."

* * *

Saq: I intend to give a big finishing chapter when my total reviews total 100. Until then, I will just give smaller chapters. 

NH3: I think you're torturing your reviewers.

Saq: Ya think?


	13. Everyones problems and The Ice Field

Saq: Yet another year of DiE!

NH3: Haha, I have more reviews in my story than you.

Saq: Well let's stop talking and continue the fic. Review if you want updates.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

* * *

A drop of sweat dribbled down Chazz's face. _Why, I thought they were gone! _

"Chazz, do you sense the time distortion? It seems we are stuck in something like a twisted déjà vu except we are taking the hit." Bastion asked his friend while giving his thoughts.

"Very preceptive. However, I'm not sure your other friends are faring as well as you...and you aren't doing well... I can let you know how they are doing though..." Dox replid in a smug manner.

"Well said, brother." Para replied.

"Oh shut up and show us already." Chazz shouted in annoyance.

With Syrus

"Your not Hassleberry...I can tell." Syrus examined

"What, no accent?" Hassleberry replid.

"No, the Dino DNA it would help you in tight spots. Hassleberry wouldn't have been acting this way in the first place."

"I see...you pass..."

Maze Duel

"So are you going to let us through?"

"There is more way to decive people than one. What is the other?" Para asked.

"Simple, create completly new senarios and use them to your advantage." Bastion replied

"You pass...for now..."

Chazz picked himself off the ground with sweaty palms, he wasn't up for another duel. The duo proceeded to exit the room and continue on. Chazz found a door, a plain metal door with a traditional handle and peered inside. A purplish mist fogged Chazz's view as he stumbled down the stairs. A replica of the door above stood before him. Chazz felt numb as he oppened it and was promtly greeted by a certain blue-haired duelist.

"Hey Chazz...Bastion. Is it just me or is something really ominous about this next floor?"

"Well Sy, give us a look" Bastion curtly asked.

"It's here, A huge metal door...behind it Is probably where Alexis and 'Jesse' is."

"Maybe...but..."

"I'm opening it." Chazz spoke with a sudden confidence.

* * *

"Jaden, what do plan on doing? Time is not in your favor here." Blair asked. 

"You know, you are speaking in the same voice that Alexis did when she was in the Society of Light..." Jaden replied.

"But that didn't happen yet. You see, the time distortion is causing all this and we can't afford any screwups."

"We didn't go through this portal to find Jesse?"

"No, you see, you're suffering the effects."

"So now what?"

"We duel."

* * *

"Alexis, we're here!" Chazz exclaimed. 

"I think Jesse looks like the time he was possessed by Yubel...wait...what?"

"Time distortion...We need to hurry." Bastion explained.

"Guys! There's a sort of barrier around here...we can't get through..." Chazz screamed.

"There's the exit...hopefully we can sneak past Jesse and get to the exit...I see a switch...maybe we can stop this duel...this didn't happen...I have a bad feeling about this..." Bastion told the group

"I'll give you guys a boost. First I will get you guys past one side. Bastion you launch Syrus to the other...Syrus prove you're an Obliesk and press it...we'll go from there."

"Chazz are you sure about this?" Bastion asked

"No time for crap we have to get a move on!" Chazz exclaimed

Chazz grabbed a narby statue and climbed it, he then asked Bastion to jump and grab it and Bastion did the same. Swinging like a pendulum Chazz launched the two to the other side. This process was repeated by Bastion as Syrus found himself launching across the room and he slammed the red switch as he flew across.

"The barrier!" Jesse exclaimed.

"What are you planing? I know you are not Jesse."

"Later gators!" Jesse shouted as he opened the door and ran.

"Guys, over here!" Alexis shouted.

Later

"So you're saying that this is a ploy and we need to get to Jaden?" Alexis asked as the others nodded.

"Thank you captain obvious."

"Can we head out the door now?" Chazz asked.

* * *

"Your friends seem to be coming for you." Balir inquired. 

"Yes but-" Jaden began

"This is an Ice field. Ice is the trigger. When someone that controled Ice ever steps on the field all members that are not dueling willl become frozen. And the only way for them to become unfrozen is by other persons that had used Ice."

"How is that relevant?" Jaden asked.

"You have Bubbleman, and you have fought an Ice duelist. One of your friends used an Ice deck."

"Who? Wait...in the future...no..wait..Alexis! When she was controled by the society of light...and Chazz!"

"Yes, but Chazz is not the farthest in the future. Your bubleman happened farthest in the past and the Ice deck of Alexis is the fathest in person in the future who used Ice. Besides they are coming in about twently seconds."

"Blair, I'm here and they will arive shortly!" Jesse reported.

"What?! No!" Jaden exclaimed.

Just then Three familiar faces were speeding down the stairs and what happend next was almost in slow motion

"Guys don't step here!" Jaden shouted.

The crew continued runnign in puzzlement

"It's a trap!"

Then Jesse, Syrus, Chazz, Bastion, and Alexis all froze as Ice encased them...

"Guys! JESSE, SYRUS, CHAZZ, BASTION, ALEXIS!" Jaden screamed and then stopped to rum his arms as the chill increased.

"Don't go all Supreme King on us. You remember that?" Blair mocked.

"Shut up and tell me something useful." Jaden said in an eriely cold voice.

"If you want them back, beat me and then take the elevator to the top floor, just was the Big Ben will ring signaling the end jump and if you use Yubel's powers correctly you will find them free and you will be sent back to the beginning. Correct your mistake and then you will have to seek out the correct things you did in Domino."

"I understand. Let's continue our duel. So get your game on."

Blair LP 3000 Jaden LP 3000

* * *

Saq: So, what did you think? 

Nico: We're near the end.

Saq: Happy '08 and cheers to all! Yes I know there were season 1/2/3/4 spoilers...like Jaden being the Supreme King and Jaden having Yubel's powers, Jesse being possesed by Yubel...but don't worry I'll try not to give anymore.

Review for updates.


End file.
